The present invention relates to a pressure modulator for an ABS system that comprises a housing with a hydraulic inlet and a hydraulic outlet that are interconnected thereto via a hydraulic line, a volume accumulator that increases the volume of the hydraulic line during an activated anti-lock function and a linear drive provided for opening the volume accumulator.
Conventional pressure modulators are known. For example, a pressure modulator is described in DE 10 2014 007 717 B4. Such a pressure modulator arrangement according to the prior art, however, does not define where the control device described therein is disposed. In a case of an external arrangement, it must be ensured that appropriately secure lines are provided for safety-critical signals.